


The Ruining of a Mayor Who is a Lion

by FurstDraftWorstDraft



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Bellwether, Erotica, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Furry, Leather, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Masochism, Parody, Sadism, Smut, Torture, lionheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurstDraftWorstDraft/pseuds/FurstDraftWorstDraft
Summary: Mayor Lionheart wakes up to find himself naked and tied to his office chair. Across from him is the provocatively dressed Dawn Bellwether. She has a few requests. And a riding crop.An erotic fanfic as ridiculous and fun as it sounds.





	The Ruining of a Mayor Who is a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains explicit language and sexual themes**

   Mayor Leodore Lionheart had only been sick twice in his life. The first was a bout of hayfever when he was a cub, and the second was severe food poisoning when his maid had undercooked one of his meals. The latter had left him bedridden and vomiting for two straight days. He had fired his maid, but it had been a small consolation. Lionheart had spent that time convinced he was going to die.

   This was worse.

   It felt as if some mammal was driving nails into his temples. He cracked his eyes open, then immediately shut them and moaned. The room was spinning. He felt nauseous and fought the urge to puke that took all his willpower to resist. After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes again.    He was in his office and sitting in his massive chair behind his desk. Somemammal had turned off all the lights and drawn the blinds, though the room was slightly illuminated from scant rays of sunshine bleeding through them. The clock on his desk told Lionheart it was five p.m. on a Friday.

    _I should have been home an hour ago._

   Lionheart tried to stand, then growled in surprise when his wrists and ankles strained at plastic ties securing him to his chair. He looked down at his bindings and was horrified to discover that he'd been stripped completely naked. He started to open his mouth to call for help, but something smooth and firm pressed against his lips.

   “Hello Leodore,” said a voice.

   He jerked in surprise and groaned as the motion made his aching head scream. He heard pawsteps and a dark figure walked into his view, holding something long and thin against his mouth. Lionheart’s eyes widened.

   It was Bellwether.

   The little lamb had foregone her normal work attire in favor of black stockings, a matching black garter belt, and nothing else. Lionheart’s eyes instinctively fell to her uncovered sex and the large swell of breasts beneath her wool.

    _Had they always been that big?_

   “Smellwether, what-“

   The long and thin object smacked his cheek, painfully, and shocked him into silence.

   “Shut your mouth,” said Bellwether. Her voice was cold and serious. She tapped the object threateningly against her palm, and Lionheart finally identified it as a black, leather riding crop.

    “What’s going on, why are you-“ he began, then hissed as the riding crop came down swiftly on his inner thigh.

   “You’re not good at listening. That’s fine. I can teach you.” Bellwether sauntered directly in front of the restrained lion. Her eyes were level with his, and she was glaring at him with an expression of disdain Lionheart found difficult to meet. His gaze dropped back to her breasts, but the leather crop came under his chin and pushed it back up. “Do you like looking at my tits, Leodore?” she asked. 

   “Uh,” he stammered. “I’m, uh, yes?” 

   Bellwether narrowed her eyes. “Liar.” She tapped the crop threateningly against his cheek and turned around. She had a surprisingly sexy figure. “How about my ass?” Her garter belt left nothing to the imagination. 

   Lionheart gawked at her large hips and voluptuous rear, then blinked and shook his head. “Yes. Bellwether, you better tell me what’s going right now or-“ 

   He yowled as the riding crop came down hard directly on his testicles. Lightning bolts of pain coursed through his lower body. The lion doubled over and moaned. Bellwether grabbed him by the chin and threw his body back against the chair. He stared with growing terror into ewe’s eyes, now inches from his own. They were alight with horrible fire. 

   “You’re a fucking liar Leodore. You’ve never looked at me like you are now. You’ve hardly looked at me at all.” Lionheart opened his mouth to speak, but he felt the riding crop glide gently over his crotch and fell silent. “Why should you, huh? Why look down when everyone in your life looks up for you?” She spun the chair to face the windows, sat on the mayor’s desk, and cracked one of the blinds open with the crop. The sun was beginning to set, and the city sprawled below them like a painting. “Do you like mammals looking up at you?” asked Bellwether. 

   Lionheart thought for a moment. “I’m the mayor of Zootopia smell- Dawn. It’s my job to have mammals look up to me.” 

   Bellwether sighed. “You know, I think you still don’t get it.” 

   “Get what?” asked Lionheart. 

   Bellwether spun the chair to face her and stopped its momentum by bringing a stockinged hoof down a hairsbreadth away from his balls. “You’re not reading the situation, Leodore,” she hissed. “If you use that goddamn nickname, you get punished. You call me Miss Bellwether. Got it?” 

   Lionheart nodded vigorously. “Okay. Yes.” 

   He flinched as she nudged his testicles with her hoof threateningly. “Yes what?” 

   “Yes, Miss Bellwether.” 

   “Good boy.” She kicked the chair back. It rolled and crashed into the windows. Lionheart’s chest skipped a beat as he heard the tinkle of broken glass behind the blinds.

    _My God, is she going to kill me?_

   Bellwether hopped down from the desk. “I’ll answer for you. You enjoy mammals looking up at you because you love looking down on them.” She walked around him, and the crop glided across his chest. “If your treatment of me has been any indication, you fucking get off on it.” 

    _Is that what this about?_ “I’m sorry I’ve been, uhm, less than pleasant. Miss Bellwether.“ 

   She slapped him. “None of your political bullshit. Try again.” 

   “I’m sorry, Miss Bellwether.” 

   “Good,” said Bellwether. “Now you’re getting the idea. Keep it up and maybe I’ll reward you.” 

   Lionheart, bewildered, could only nod. 

   “Well,” said Bellwether, “Not only is your apology far too late, it’s also not accepted.” She teased his crotch with the leather. Lionheart flinched away. “After I finished my first day as your assistant mayor, I went home and cried myself to sleep for the first time since I was twelve. I felt like garbage. You made me feel like garbage.” 

   Lionheart didn’t respond. 

   “At first I was hopeful. I thought maybe things would get better. Now here we are, three years later,” she narrowed her eyes and tapped the crop against his cheek, “and not a fucking thing has changed.” 

   “Bellwether, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

   She reared back and slapped his cheeks with the riding crop. The blow made his face sting. “Don’t interrupt. I didn’t get to the important part.” She leaned in close. “That’s this; I don’t care about your opinion of me anymore. You can treat me like trash and I’ll skip all the way home without a care in the world. You know why?” 

   “Why?” 

   “Why what?” 

   Lionheart swallowed. “Why, Miss Bellwether?” 

   “Because my opinion of you is even worse. Unlike all the mammals outside your office, I don’t look up to you Leodore. I don’t like you. I’ve had you figured out for awhile now, and I think you’re a pompous, narcissistic, gutless worm.” 

   Lionheart was stunned. No one, no one, had ever spoken to him like that. His temper boiled, but before he could open his mouth, Bellwether held the tip of the crop to his lips. “Think very carefully about your next words.” Her dangerous tone sent a sliver of fear in his heart and, he was astounded to notice, a slight spark of excitement in his crotch. 

   “I’m a pompous, narcissistic, gutless worm Miss Bellwether.” 

   She brightened. “Good boy!” Bellwether leaned in his ear and whispered, “Do you want to fuck my tits, Leodore?” 

   “I, uhm,” said Lionheart, shocked by the sudden switch. He felt her breasts rubbing against his chest. _My God, they’re huge!_ “I’m sorry, what?” 

   “I’m not a good girl, Leodore, but I like to think I’m a fair one,” she purred. “You’re being a good sport.” She ran one of her hooves across his inner thigh and tickled his balls with her hooftips. Small waves of pleasure rode up his back. “So. Do you want to fuck my tits?” 

    _This lamb is crazy, but what the hell._ “Yes, Miss Bellwether.” 

   Bellwether dragged her chest down his body, rotating her shoulders to massage the lion with her breasts, and knelt between his legs. Lionheart’s penis was already semi-erect, but it shot to attention when Bellwether wrapped her generous bosom around it. She grabbed her chest and pumped her tits up and down his cock. 

   The pleasure was instant and unreal. _This feels fucking amazing!_ Lionheart closed his eyes growled appreciatively. After a few moments, he cracked an eye open to peek at Bellwether. She was looking at him with an alluring smile. “I love fucking big cats,” she said, catching his gaze. “Their rough cocks feel great on my tongue.” She stuck out her little, pink tongue teasingly and Lionheart felt a huge surge of arousal. He moaned and started thrusting his hips. Bellwether aaahed and matched his tempo. Lionheart could feel himself building to an orgasm when, suddenly, he was thrusting air. Bellwether had stood up and retrieved her riding crop. She traced it under his chin and batted his nose playfully. Lionheart stared at her with newfound wonder. 

   “This is how it’s going to be,” she said. “I’m going to talk some more, and you’re going to listen. If you’re good, maybe I’ll do that again. Do you want to fuck my big, soft tits again Leodore?” 

   “Yes, Miss Bellwether.” 

   She nodded with satisfaction. “I’ll bet you do. I want you to be good, Leodore, I really do. There are several important things we need to talk about.” She sat his desk and crossed her legs alluringly. “And there’s more I could do. I can make you come until you see God if I want to.” 

   Her tone was serious and matter-of-fact, and Lionheart believed it without question.

    _I wonder if there’s a way I could fire her without losing access to more of this._

   “Now,” said Bellwether, “First. You’re going to start treating me better. No more nicknames, no more rudeness, no more of your bullshit. I’m the assistant mayor of Zootopia, second only to you, and you’re going to treat me accordingly. Understand?” 

   “Yes Miss Bellwether.” 

   “Good.” She smiled. “Second. You’re going to provide me with my own office.” 

   “You already have a-“ 

   She smacked him across the face, hard, with her crop. “I talk, you listen. Do you want to fuck my tits again Leodore? Do you want to know what I can do to your cock with my mouth?” 

    _Oh fuck._ “Yes, Miss Bellwether.” 

   She lowered the leather crop until it hovered over his erect penis. “Then shut up, or the next hit is on your prick. Understand?” 

   “Yes.” 

   “Say it.” 

   “Uhm,” said Lionheart uncertainly. She gave his nuts a quick, painless tap. He jerked in his seat. 

   “Repeat what I said Leodore.” 

   “If I don’t shut up, the next hit is on my dick. I understand, Miss Bellwether.” 

   “Good boy.” She withdrew the crop. “Now, as I was saying, you’re going to give me my own private office. A real office, one with a desk and some windows. Not a fucking closet. Understand?” 

   “Yes Miss Bellwether.” 

   “Good.” She rested the crop under the lion’s chin and gave him deceptively sweet smile. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Being a decent mammal?” 

   “No Miss Bellwether.” She let the crop glide to his cheek. Lionheart’s skin tingled pleasantly. 

    “Say it,” she ordered. 

   “It wasn’t hard.” 

   The crop rapped the side of his face. Lionheart growled pleasurably. “What wasn’t hard?” 

   “It wasn’t hard to be a decent mammal.” 

   “Mhmm.” Bellwether turned around and started gently grinding her ass on Lionheart’s crotch. The unexpected action made his cock jump. “Does my ass feel good, Leodore?” she asked as she looked over her shoulder. 

   “Oh, God, yes.” 

   She drove her ass harder against him, making him moan. “Hmmmm?” 

   “Yes, Miss Bellwether.” 

   “It'll feel even better with your cock in it.” She picked up the pace of her grinding. “I’ve fucked a lot of mammals Leodore, I can take whatever you want to do with me.” Another, impossible surge of arousal nearly made him roar. He was horny, maybe hornier than he’d ever been. 

   “Oh, you liked that,” cooed Bellwether. “Well you’ll love this.” She spun around and mounted his lap. She jacked his cock with one hoof and pressed her breasts into his chest as she leaned in and whispered, “I’ve fucked more mammals than you’ve probably even spoken to, and I can take cocks half the size of my body.” 

   Lionheart moaned. The lamb grinned. 

   “I’ve been suspended in the air between two jaguars, one in my mouth and one in my pussy, like a fucking spitroast.” 

    _Holy fuck!_ The slew of mental images of Bellwether being fucked like an animal drove him wild. He had never wanted to fuck anymammal more than the ewe sitting on his lap. Pre-cum streaked down his shaft. Bellwether chuckled and withdrew. She retrieved her riding crop and pointed it at him. 

   “But, before you even think about doing any of that yourself, there’s one more thing.”    

    _Anything, oh God, anything you want._ “What’s that?” Lionheart panted. Sweat ran down his temples. 

   Bellwether put a hoof on her hips. “You’re going to give me 30% of your jurisdiction: Herds and Grazing, Commerce, Public Works, and an appropriate raise. All mine.” 

   Lionheart was snapped from his lustful bliss. “What?” 

   “In return,” continued Bellwether, ignoring him, “you and I will have an arrangement. My body and everything it can do will be yours to experience and enjoy. I will suck your cock, ride your cock, and worship your cock wherever and whenever we both see fit.” 

   “That’s not fair!” 

   “Oh I’ve got the quite the appetite Leodore,” she said. “You’ll have to keep up with me rather than the other way around.” 

   “No, I,” stammered Lionheart. His cock was so hard it was sore, and it was difficult to put a coherent thought together. “Fuck you!” 

   Bellwether’s smile died on her lips. “Sorry?” 

   Lionheart’s bewilderment and arousal bubbled over into fury. “I worked hard for my job, I deserve all the power that comes with it!” 

   “We both know it was given to you on a silver platter,” said Bellwether in a dangerous tone. “Careful Leodore, remember what I said about my next strike?” 

   “You’re robbing me!” yelled Lionheart. 

   “I’m offering you a fair proposition,” said Bellwether. 

   “Fuck me right now and you keep your job!” roared Lionheart. “How’s that for a fair prop-“ 

   Lionheart never saw the hit, but he heard it. The crop whistled in the air and came down on the tip of his rock-hard penis with a meaty thwap! The pain was extraordinary, yet strangely wonderful. Lionheart threw back his head and emitted a scream that turned into a bestial roar. Bellwether kicked him in the chest and the chair toppled backward to the floor. She stood over him, one hoof on his shoulder and the crop raised behind her directly over his groin. 

   “This isn’t a negotiation,” she said, and brought the crop down on his balls again. Lionheart’s roars became even more savage. His vision blurred and his mind reeled with pain, pleasure, and sheer, euphoric lust. 

   “Do you understand?” asked Bellwether. 

   “No!” roared Lionheart. She whacked him again, escalating him to further heights. 

   “Do you understand?” she repeated. 

   “Fuck you!” 

    _Whack._ Lionheart’s vision went white. Adrenaline mixed with the already potent cocktail of pain and ecstasy and kicked any trace of rational thought out of his mind. He was screaming in pleasure and pulling at his restraints with animal strength. 

   “Do you understand?” asked Bellwether. 

   Lionheart broke free. He pounced, grabbed the lamb by her throat, and threw her to his desktop with a deafening thud. He stood over her with his paw clenched around her neck and growled. Bellwether looked straight back at him. There was no fear or pain in her eyes. 

   “Leodore, do I make myself clear?” asked Bellwether. 

   Lionheart didn’t move. He panted. His impossibly hard cock twitched. He gazed at the lamb, small and at his mercy, and reimagined her with her riding crop. The marks she had left were sore and throbbing pleasantly. He looked at her massive tits and inviting pussy.

    _I can make you come until you see God._

   “I understand,” he grunted. 

   “You understand what?” asked Bellwether. 

   “I understand, Miss Bellwether.” 

   She gave him an evil smile. “Then fuck me.” 

                                                        +=+ 

   The next morning, Mayor Lionheart received an email alert as he was eating breakfast. He opened his phone and was surprised to see a message from Bellwether. 

    _Leodore,_

 _Before continuing, please open the attached file._

   Lionheart opened the attachment. It was a video file. With a sudden feeling of dread, he pressed play. It opened to a wide shot of his office looking down from the top of a high shelf. He saw digital versions of himself and Bellwether sprawled on his desk. She was riding him violently and smacking him with the riding crop. After a few minutes of this, the lamb adjusted and sat on the lion’s face. Then she ordered him to sit back in the chair. To pick her up and fuck her throat. To lift her against a wall and lick her pussy. She whacked him with the crop and called him degrading names. She was always on top, always in control, more powerful in every way. 

   It was humiliating. 

   Feeling sick, Lionheart returned to the message. 

    _I won’t hesitate to send it to every major news network in the city if my demands are not met as we discussed. Trust me when I say I don’t mind going down if it means you go down with me. There will be no romance or sex of any kind between us. That was your only taste, and I hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I’ve had better._

_See you on Monday._

_Regards, Dawn Bellwether, Assistant Mayor of Zootopia_


End file.
